


Moonlight at The Inn

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Inn Between (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: After a close call, Sterling needs reassurance
Relationships: Sterling Whitetower/Meltyre (Inn Between)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Moonlight at The Inn

**Author's Note:**

> This podcast is amazing and more people should listen to it. Probably a lil ooc but I’m only on episode like four

Even in Sterling’s lap, Meltyre was a few inches shorter than him. It made him the perfect height to tuck under his chin, perfect for holding. Meltyre had to tilt his head slightly to meet his eyes, and it provided a perfect opportunity to dip his head down and press his lips to the column of his throat. Meltyre always melted when he did that, Sterling’s name falling from his lips like a song. Now, with the full moon shining through the window and the night outside seemingly a world away, Meltyre straddled his lap and kissed him like he never wanted to stop. Sterling’s hands held fast at his hips, and Meltyre’s lips were heaven on Earth as they kissed and kissed like they couldn’t get enough.

“I love you.” Meltyre breathed, a mere whisper in the dark, and Sterling pulled him closer, skin on skin and hearts beating against each other like drums.

“And I you.” he murmured, “I love you, Meltyre.” Any other night, the room would be filled with moaning by now. The air between them would be alive with electricity, skin mottled with marks and bruises, perhaps Meltyre’s fluffy hair would have harmless flames licking through it. There would be fingers tangled in hair, hips rolling, lips seeking lips in a needy, desperate dance they both knew by heart. But not tonight. Tonight they simply held each other, breathing each other in and kissing as if they were the only ones in the world. Meltyre pressed close against him, as if instinctively seeking shelter, and Sterling was more than happy to be that for him. He clutched him close, perhaps a touch too tight, a touch too hard, but Meltyre didn’t utter a word of complaint, all too willing to make allowances for him as always. Sterling made an effort to keep his touches light, not in the mindset to leave bruises, but it was difficult when all he wanted to do was hold tight and keep him in his arms forever. 

Meltyre had almost died today.

Meltyre.  _ Meltyre _ . Such beauty, such gentleness, such light in those big brown eyes. Eyes like a doe, eyes like stars, eyes that had enchanted Sterling from day one. Today they’d been squeezed shut with pain, that soft brown hair matted with blood and that tiny body crumpled in a heap on the unforgiving ground, unresponsive as Sterling cried out for him. The arrow he’d taken for Sterling protruding mockingly from his chest as if to taunt the paladin, to remind him that this had happened because he wasn’t fast enough. 

Meltyre had been so light in Sterling’s arms as he lifted him almost without effort, ignoring the enemies around them. The paladin had barely broken a sweat when he frantically carried him to Velune, not letting go until he was absolutely certain Meltyre was going to live. He didn’t care about the sympathetic look Velune gave him, nor the battle slowly dying around them thanks to Betty and Fina’s fury at seeing a downed friend. He only had eyes for Meltyre, and the newly healed chest moving slowly up and down with each breath.

The ice in his own chest hadn’t melted until well after Meltyre had opened his eyes and smiled weakly at him, apologetic but not remorseful.

“Sterling?” Meltyre’s worried voice drew him from his darkening thoughts, his soft hands on his face grounding him, “Where did you go?” Sterling didn’t answer immediately, a hand wandering from his waist to his torso, sliding to the now smooth place on his chest where the arrow had pierced. There was nothing there now to indicate a wound, but the memory was still clear as day to Sterling’s troubled mind. Meltyre noticed where his gaze was focused, and he made a soft sound of comfort and laid a hand over the one pressed to his chest. His hand was warm, as always, a little warmer than a non-magic user. 

“I’m okay.” he murmured, squeezing his hand and lifting it from his chest to press a kiss to it, “Velune saved me. They saved me because you got to me in time. I would have died without you.”

“You almost died regardless.” Sterling murmured, eyes tight, lifting his hand from the warmth of those lips to tangle in that cloudlike hair, “For me. Because of me.”

“But I didn’t.” Meltyre breathed, leaning into his touch as he pressed forward, warm breath ghosting across his neck as he kissed the spot just behind his ear, “It wasn’t your fault, I made a choice. And it worked out. I’m okay. We both are.”

“You almost weren’t.” he said, chest clenching with the memory of the few agonizing seconds he’d thought Meltyre dead, “A few inches to the left and the arrow would have struck your heart.”

“Sterling.” he sighed softly, running his hands through his raven hair, “Don’t torture yourself. Please. It pains me to see you berate yourself for something that wasn’t your fault. I chose to protect you, and I’d do it again.”

“No.” he croaked, emotion welling in his throat as he pulled back enough to look Meltyre in the eyes, “You won’t. I won’t let you.”

“Sterling-“

“I won’t  _ let _ you”. he pressed, firm and unyielding, “This gang of ours is all I have, don’t you understand?  _ You’re _ all I have. If anything happened to you, Meltyre, I would... I would...” Meltyre shushed him gently, pressing their foreheads together as he took Sterling’s face in his hands. Their breaths mingled, and Sterling relaxed a little despite himself as the familiar scent of books and wildflowers filled his nose. Meltyre’s eyes slid shut, his face open and relaxed and soft in a way it only was when they were alone, an expression reserved only for Sterling. 

“Touch me.” Meltyre breathed, and Sterling’s hand found his chest again as if by instinct, “I’m okay, see? I promise. You didn’t lose me.” His eagerness to reassure him was plain on his face, and Sterling couldn’t help but press a loving kiss just under his eye. 

“Promise me you won’t risk yourself for my sake again.” he asked softly, almost pleading, and Meltyre’s eyes slipped open again, brimming with sadness.

“I can’t promise that.” he said softly, leaning in to trail little kisses across Sterling’s throat, “I could never sit idly by while you were in danger.”

“And I couldn’t stand you dying for me.” he said, hands moving to stroke idly up and down his sides, “You’re mine.”

“And you’re mine.” Meltyre echoed, leaning in to nuzzle him. Sterling ached to kiss him, to pull Meltyre to him and worship him properly, make him cry his name until he understood just how much he meant to Sterling, but this had to be said. Meltyre needed to promise. Sterling needed to hear it. He’d once believed that being cast from his order was the worst thing to ever happen to him, but today’s events had shown him a far more frightening alternative, one he’d sooner suffer disgracement a thousand times over than face again. 

“Never again.” he breathed, forcing himself to push Meltyre away, despite every part of him screaming to do the opposite, despite the truly tempting picture his wizard made in the moonlight, soft edges and worried brown eyes and freckles like stars. Sterling’s heart ached just from looking at him, love like fire threatening to consume him as Meltyre blinked up at him. 

“Sterling.” his voice was pained, but Sterling held him firmly by the shoulders.

“Promise me.” he said, looking deep into his eyes, “Please. Promise me you won’t do that again.”

“I can’t-“

“Then lie to me.” he asked, his face uncharacteristically open, all but begging for reassurance, “Lie to me if you must, Meltyre, but I need you to say it.” Meltyre was quiet for a moment, indecision painting his features in shadow, but eventually his lips parted. 

“I promise.” he finally said, not meeting his eyes, “I won’t do it again.” and Sterling wasn’t satisfied, not by a long shot, but it was enough for now. He wasted no time pulling Meltyre into a tight embrace, and thin arms wrapped around him in return, clutching tight like he’d die if Sterling pushed him away again. It was a heady feeling, knowing he had complete power over the man in his arms, this man that commanded the forces of magic with ease and could reduce Sterling to ash with a thought. He could kill Meltyre with one hand, and yet the wizard smiled so sweetly at him, so trusting, secure in his place in Sterling’s heart. 

Sterling would sooner cut both of his own arms off before raising a finger against this man. 

He buried his face in his hair as Meltyre resumed kissing his throat, soft lips warm and slightly rough from his nervous biting of them. His arms wrapped securely around Meltyre’s shoulders, sliding down to pull him flush as he laid back on the bed, his wizard safe and sound atop him. Meltyre practically burrowed into him, making a sound of contentment as he magicked the blankets to cover them both and then buried his face in Sterling’s throat. Sterling held him close, breathing him in and pressing kiss after kiss to that soft hair. 

“I love you.” he murmured, tangling their legs together, “I’m yours.”

“And I’m yours.” Meltyre smiled up at him, warm and safe and wrapped securely in Sterling’s arms, and Sterling finally felt at peace.


End file.
